


Home

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: At the end of the day, Garrus looks forward to one thing in particular ...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7: Scent
> 
> \--
> 
> So, uh, this ended up a lot more feels-y than I anticipated. Whoops?

The soft sounds of running water lulled Garrus into a light doze, relaxing him as he waited on Mira to join him. Her mission had been a success, and now that it was over and the reports were written and submitted and the appropriate parties briefed, she had yearned to wash away the grime and grit and sweat that had accumulated. And so he waited for her, waited for her to return to him so he could hold her close, breathe in her scent, feel her soft body in his arms, reassure himself that she was there and alive and that everything in that moment was alright.

He was roused from his dozing state when he heard the water cut off, and he listened intently, his Turian hearing picking up the sound of wet footsteps and cloth against skin as Mira dried off. It wasn’t but a few moments later that the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, her towel wrapped around her curves. She shot a smile at him as she fluffed out her dark hair, grown longer from the first time he’d met her at the Citadel. Much had happened since then, for both of them, and at times they hardly seemed to be the same people anymore. But then she’d flash him that smile and he’d remember well, and things would just seem _right_ again.

She always made things right.

Tossing the towel into the bin, she slipped into the bed with him, burrowing under the covers and sidling up to his side. Garrus wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer, burying his face in her still damp tresses and breathing in deeply. This … this was the part of the day that he loved the most. Holding her close like this, it was like he was burying himself in her very presence, allowing her to take over until she was the only thing in the whole damn universe. Besides feeling her soft body against his, perhaps what he loved most was her scent. His superior Turian nose picked up many things that other species’ couldn’t, and in this particular case it worked to his benefit. Between the fresh, clean notes left behind by her soap and the light floral accents in her shampoo, beneath it all there was a calming tone that was uniquely _her_, and it was that particular scent that Garrus sought out each and every time. No matter what grime she had gotten into, no matter what soap she scrubbed with, he could always find his way back _home_.

After spending several long minutes simply wrapped in each other, Mira began planting little kisses along his carapace, her legs shifting and a new scent blossoming in Garrus’ nostrils. _Arousal_. And he was more than willing to oblige. Shifting their bodies so she lay underneath him, he reached between her legs, stroking her sensitive nub with the outside of his large fingers, taking care to keep his talons tucked into his palm. She moaned at the action, head arching back against the pillow, and Garrus took the opportunity to bury his face into her neck, nuzzling and nipping, unable to get enough of her scent. No matter how much her sheets were washed and her quarters were scrubbed, nothing could get rid of her, not completely. Garrus loved it, loved smelling her even when she wasn’t there, loved having her scent on him even when they were apart. It was as intoxicating as her soft body beneath him, her moans and whimpers, her wrecked voice as she murmured his name when he finally breached her. To the rest of the galaxy, she was Commander Shepard, but to him … to him, she was just Mira, the human who inexplicably and yet profoundly loved him.

In her quarters there existed little else other than moans, murmured confessions of love, exclamations of ecstasy as Garrus’ hips snapped hard, burying his ribbed length inside of her. Her small fingers grasped his broad shoulders, desperately searching for purchase as a light sheen of sweat beaded on her bronzed brow, whimpers escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered shut against the assault of sensation. Garrus took the opportunity to study her intently, no longer needing to bury his face against her to get a whiff of her scent now that it completely permeated everything in the immediate vicinity. Every shudder, every tremble, every little detail he committed to memory, from the feeling of her breasts bouncing against his carapace to how her hair splayed across the pillow to the way her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, her eyes popped open and her hand rested against Garrus’ neck, her inner muscles tightening against him as she cried out.

Garrus inhaled sharply, her scent only strengthening with orgasm, and he once again buried his face in her neck as he sought his own release, finding it only a few minutes after hers. How long they laid like that, neither of them could say, as they simply revelled in the aftershocks together, her hands caressing his back and his shoulders as he simply breathed her in and allowed her presence to engulf him completely. They’d both had some rough spots, but no matter what, he now knew he could always return to this, return to this feeling of home and safety that Mira afforded him. When they finally parted and cleaned up and turned in for a sleep cycle, he continued to hold her as close as he could, his face resting in her dark hair, her scent surrounding him until nothing else could reach him. Only, ever her.


End file.
